The True Power of Mew Aqua
by BBs Evil Little Sister
Summary: Pudding has a weakness, other than candy and Taruto, and it's mew aqua. When someone figers this out, she ends up close to death. What will they do, and what will happen. Dedicated to my two best friends, Bree and Roxy. Plz read!
1. Chapter 1

**Puddito: Hey humans, mews, aliens, and alien overlords, looking for a planet to rule. First, to the overlords, Mars is nice this time of year.**

**LFLBFF: And you know this how?**

**Puddito: Why are **_**you**_** here?**

**FBLJ: Hi**

**Puddito: You to?! Who's next? Millie? You know what? Don't answer that. While you're here, do the disclaimer.**

**FBLJ and LFLBFF: Our sister doesn't own TMM, well in her dreams. But she does LOOOOOOOOOOVE 'Doctor Who'. *giggles***

**Puddito: Shuddup. *pouts***

* * *

**The True Power of Mew Aqua:**

**Prologue**

Our story starts in a dark room, a museum exhibit to be exact. In the centre of the room is a pedestal with a glass case over the top. In this case is a blue orb. Around the room there are lasers protecting the crystal. This orb is more important than most think, because it's made of mew aqua. In the distance you could see the shadow of a girl. She had blond hair, a yellow jumpsuit, and a monkey tail. Yes, this girl was Mew Pudding.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= Flashback =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

It was ten at night and Pudding was sleeping, until her pendent started transmitting.

"Pudding. Come in Pudding," said the voice.

Pudding stretched and yawned. "What is it, Ryou?"

"The museum is housing mew aqua," Ryou explained, "We need you to go get it before the aliens."

" Why can't Ichigo go get it? She is a cat and all," Pudding complained, sleepily.

" Exactly. She's a cat. Have you tried to wake a cat at ten at night? Anyway, only your acrobatic skills can make it through the lasers. Over and out," Ryou hung up and Pudding sighed.

She put on her monkey slippers and went outside in her yellow, silk night gown, the wind blowing her two high pigtails. Pudding transformed and ran to the museum.

=^.^= =^.^= =^.^= end flashback =^.^= =^.^= =^.^=

In the dark, Mew Pudding could see something, or someone, flying down toward the mew aqua, with four things sticking out its head.

"Sorry, Taru-Taru, but Pudding can't let you take it," the monkey girl yelled as she did flips through the lasers.

Taruto had not even noticed her until she said that, but realising that, he started to fly down, ready to attack.

Mew Pudding disabled the lasers and took off the glass case. As she was about to touch it, Taruto look very determined, and since she disabled the lasers, it was easier to fly down.

When the mew tapped the mew aqua with her finger tips, she suddenly collapsed, causing the little alien to stop mid-air, or about two metres above the ground.

There was this really bright yellow light, emanating from the girls forehead, and when it faded, Pudding was in her normal pyjamas. Taruto landed by the girl's side, carefully. He stayed with her for about ten minutes, putting a wet towel on her head to keep her temperature down.

About thirty minutes after her unusual, and sudden fainting, Pudding woke to find a note by her side, written in curly writing, saying: _Get better, little monkey. _Pudding quickly switched the mew aqua with a bowl of sapphire, and walked out, clenching the note in her hand, smiling.

* * *

**The girls: Awwwwwww**

**Puddito: Come on you two, you've read most of the story. And **_**you**_** *points to LFLBFF* stop nagging me to write a LxK. I told you I'll write one, but if you can't wait, write it yourself.**

**LFLBFF: Fine. *pouts***

**FBLJ: Look since Puddito is in an angry rant... *Puddito runs past screaming* cause of this girl, I'll say, thanks for reading, and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Puddito: Ok so i'm adding a new chapter, just so the next chapter makes a little more sense in some parts. I dedicate this chapter to kisshuismylife, because she gave me the idea. So enjoy this mew chapter, Bree. Miss ya sista!**

* * *

**The True Power of Mew Aqua:**

**Telling Pai:**

**Taru-Taru's PoV**

I got home after the night at the museum, hoping Pai wasn't up, but, sadly, he was.

"Why are late Taruto, and why don't you have the mew aqua?" he asked me.

"Ummm," this was harder than I thought, how does Kish do this every day?! "I almost had it, but the mew mews sent the monkey girl, who broke the mew aqua," well, it was half true. You can't say I was lying.

"Why would Mew Pudding break mew aqua?" he asked, coldly, as usual.

"She seems to have this weakness to mew aqua. She touches it, she faints," again, I was telling the truth.

"Are you sure she wasn't sick?" what was this? 20 Questions?

"I'm sure. She wouldn't be doing flips if she was."

"And, do you think we could use this against her?" Pai, again, asked me.

"Yes, only if we got enough mew aqua, maybe the size of, umm, what are those fuzzy, green balls called?"

"Tennis balls?"

"Yeah those.

If we had some mew aqua the same size as one of those, we could badly injure, or even... kill her," I said the last part I said quietly, hoping Pai would not here the sorrow in saying that.

Pai agreed with this plan.

I teleported to my room, and started hitting my head against the wall. "I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot," I yelled as I hit my head. Kish came into my room, looking pissed and sleepy.

"Keep it down, kid. Some of us need our sleep," he half yelled, and half yawned.

"Kish, can I ask you something?"

"Ok, what is it?"

"Have you ever stayed behind to take care of the hag?"

"Yeah, and Ichigo is not a hag," answered Kish.

"What ever, how did Pai react?"

"He doesn't know, so don't tell him."

"Ok, but don't tell Pai I stayed behind tonight, and forgot the mew aqua," I told him.

"Deal, kid," Kish shake my hand, and teleported next door.

A month later, it was the first day of summer, and Pai gave me all the mew aqua he had gathered for the plan. He, for some reason, thought I should carry out the plan, because it was my idea. So that evening, I teleported to Pudding's house and waited.

* * *

**Puddito: I know it's short, but it's only a filler, so don't be disappointed. Byei. Also, I don't own TMM. And you know it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm a horrible authoress! I havn't updated for ages!**

**Boy: Lily?**

**Me: Crap! Alec! Bree! Save! Me!**

**Bree: Why are you blushing?**

**Me: I'm NOT! *face looks like cherry***

**Bree: Yes you are. M3W ANJU Doesn't own TMM! Hey, Alec, over here. *waves***

* * *

**The True Power of Mew Aqua:**

**The Real First Chapter:**

Pudding was sitting on her door step, watching the sun set after the first day of summer, enjoying the quiet.

She and her siblings were going to stay at sensi's house for the summer, and Pudding was going to tell her that she was a mew.

Pudding stood up and turned around, to say good bye to the house. But, before she could walk through the gate, she heard a rustling sound cominng from the bushes, then dug into her pocket for her pendent.

"MEW MEW PUDDING! METAMORIFO-SIS!" Pudding screamed at the top of her voice. But this is just what the watcher, Taruto, wanted. He threw the mew aqua at the girl, making the pendent, the mew aqua, and her mew mark all colided at the same time. The yellow light that bathed the young girl became strangly bright.

When the light died down, it revealed a new Mew Pudding. She wore a yellow top like Zakuro's, with brown trimmings, and a matching mini skirt. She also had yellow knee high boots. Nothing else ahd changed, other than her hair. It was now longer than her waist, and the four plates were held in by four brown ribbons.

Taruto shock his head, to snap out of his awe. He slowly walked over to the mew on the ground, and cheaked her pulse. It was there, but very weak.

The little alien realised he had four oppsions, all with dier consicences. He could just leave her there, but someone could find her, and her identity. And the same would happen is he took her to a hopspital. Then, if he took the her to the cafe, he could get killed, then, the same consicences would be revesed if he took her to his ship. Tart then desided to take her to the ship, but hide her in his room.

He picked up the unconshouse monkey girl, and her luggage, and teleported then to his bedroom. He her down on his bed, then took down all the pictures of Pudding. **(A/N: Ha, mini-Kish alert XD)**

Taruto took care of the girl for about ten minutes, putting a wet towl on her boiling head, but then, everyones' favourite green haired alien walked in.

* * *

**Bree: Haha. Cliffie!**

**Me: I'm loving writing this!**

**Alec: Hi Bree. Hi Lily!**

**Bree: Hi Alec. Umm, Lily?**

**Me: Shh, I'm hiding! *hides behind Bree***

**Bree: *sigh* She would want you to review.**

**Alec: What's this? *picks up DVD***

**Me: Ahh, not the Pretty Little Liars!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bree: Hi, Lily is still hiding.**

**Alec: Why?**

**Bree: She'll kill me if I tell you, so... I can't tell you.**

**Me: *sticks head out of tree* I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

**The True Power of Mew Aqua:**

**A Past, and Help:**

"K-k-kish?! It's not what it looks like," Tart stammered, trying to hide the sleeping Pudding.

Kish laughed alittle, with a doutful look on his face. "It looks like you went through with Pai's plan, then this happened. You went over your oppisions, and this seemd safer for everyone and you've been tending for her since," he said, knowingly.

Our little alien sighed, "Ok... so it's exactly what it looks like. Please don't tell Pai."

Kisshu walked over and wet the towl with water from the bowl next to the bed. "Ok," he agreed, "but only if I can help her."

Taruto agreed to this, but was a little fightened. He had only seen Kish like this once before. When one of thier sisters, Fosting, had gone up to the surface for a long time, and nearly foze to death. Kish took care of her and everyone said she'd never make it. Kish was by her side for every hour of every day, she made it, but she's aways had to stay in bed and on medication since.

"Kish, do you think of the monkey girl as a little sister?" Tart asked, tring to hide the fact that he was woried.

"Well, I guess. You'd kill me if I treated you like this, and Frosting and Icing are back on our planet, so she's that closest I can get to helping family," he answered, not bothering to look at his younger brother.

Tart thought about this for alittle while, then he had an idea. "I'm gonna get Hagzila and Fishy. They might know what to do." Then he telepored off.

**Taru-Taru's PoV**

**Ichigo's house**

I telepoted to the hags house, but I knew I'd have to be nice to her if I was going to get her to help Pudding. And yes, I do know her name, I just don't want people think I like her... not that I do! I am not Kish!

Anyway, I was watching the ha- I mean Ichigo, I hate being nice to it, I mean her. When she finaly stopped talking to her drones, I flew in her open window. Question, if you had a stalker, woul you leave your window open.

I landed in front of her pendent and said, "Please, Ichigo, I need your help. Some one, not Pai or Kish, is very sick, and me and Kish can't help her."

Just then, Fishy walks through the door. "Hey Ichi, thanks for the cake and all, but I shou- WHAAAA?! Taruto? Why are you here?"

"Runt says his friend is sick, and he an Stalker can't help. You want Letti to come to?" Ichigo asked. The runt thing was getting really annoying.

"I actually came for you two. You seemed the closest to... this person," I confessed.

"Well, I guess we should go," Lettuce said, all cheery. "Can you teleport two people?"

I grabbed her hand, and Ichigo's shoulder, no way would I hold her hand, and teleported them to my room. Wow, if Pai knew I had three mews in my room, he wouldn't hestate to blow it up.

**Normal PoV**

"Good, you got them. I went to go get surplies an-"

"YOU LEFT HER ALONE WITH PAI IN THE SHIP?! YOU KNOW IF HE FOUND HER, HE'D KILL HER!" Tart cut Kish of, angery at him for leaving her.

Lettuce walked over to the sleeping girl, to see what she could do, but as soon as she figered out who it was, she started to cry.

"Umm, Lettuce?" Tart asked weraly, just to be met by Lettuce's fist. She was angery about what happened to her best friend, and guessed he was resopndsibe.

"Hey bros, didja miss me?" said a voice. Everyone turned around to see two, almost identical alien girls.

Both had long green hair, pointy ears, black hoddies and knee high boots. The one who spoke had a plat down the left side of her face, held by a orange and brown band. She also wore a orange tank top and mini skirt. Finally, she had cramel eyes.

The other had a plat down the right side, held by a yellow and blue band. Her out fit was the same, but yellow, and she haad golden eyes.

"F-F-F-F-Frosting?"

* * *

**Me: Hahahahaha! I iz zee master of all zee clifhez!**

**Bree: Alec, she's out of hiding!**

**Me: Shit! H-h-hi Alec. *face goes really red***

**Alec: Hey Lil. Is she sick?**

**Bree: No idea.**

**Me: Review. *faints***


	5. Chapter 5

**Bree: She's still asleep... *kicks me***

**Alec: *pacing* I hope she's alright.**

**Bree: I think she's having trouble breathing. M3W ANJU doesn't own TMM**

**Alec: What do we do?!**

* * *

**The True Power of Mew Aqua:**

**The Return of the She-Devil...s:**

"F-F-F-F-Frosting?" Tart stuttered.

"Yeah, that's my name, don't ware it out," Frosting giggled.

"Frosting! Why are you not in bed?! You're to sick to be out!" Kish said harshly.

"Some one ran out of chill pills, huh? *cough* I've been out of bed since mum... died, about eleven months ago," Frosting whispered, just loud enough for the other aliens in the room to hear.

"She's... dead?" the brothers asked, on the verge of tears.

The other girl nodded. "On an unrealated topic, why are misses Koneko and Iruka (dolphin) here?" she asked.

"Koneko, we understand, but what's with the Iruka, miss umm..." Lettuce asked.

"Pardon. My name is Icing, and this in my rude twin, Frosting. But we're better known as..."

"Pain in the neck? She devils? Trouble?" Tart started.

"Yep," Icing said, looking happy. "As for the Iruka, that's what Frosting read in Pai's emails, since mum... well, you know."

_Crap! Holy crap,_ the boys thought about all the stuff they sent sent to thier sisters.

"Well, where here to help Pudding. She's not very well," Lettuce said smiling, but she felt uneasy.

"Ahh, Saru (monkey). Yes, I remember her. She's here to? Tart," giggled Frosting, ruffling her big brothers hair.

"How I hate my sisters. I liked it better when she was confined to her bed," he sighed.

"Can we get back to the dying Pudding, please," Ichigo shouted, looking really irtable.

"Gomen (sorry) miss Koneko. May I please look at her?" Icing asked walking to wards the monkey girl, who was tossing and turning.

Icing layed a hand on her forehead, and retacted it quickly. "This is alot like the time you got sick, Frost. To hot to touch," Icing said, blowing on her hand.

"Aren't I aways?"Frosting joked. Everyone could tell she was definatly related to Kisshu.

"Not the time, Terra," Icing said sturnly.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to liven the mood a little. Jeez!" she yelled, dropping in a chair and throwing her hands up.

"Look, do any of you have something she loves? I don't believe medicne will help her," Icing sighed, looking over her shoulder.

Everyone but Kish shook thier heads. He was pointing to Tart and mouthing, 'Him, she likes him!'

"Tart, please come over here," Icing said, using the trade mark Ickatarshi smerk. He gulped, be obayed. "Now, hug her."

"But, I don't wanna."

"NOW!"

Tart, who feared Icing when she was mad, did as he was told, and hugged the girl. A bright yellow light engufed the room.

There sitting up in the bed was Pudding, awake and in her normal form. She look shocked as she realised Tart was hugging her. Then she shrugged and huged him back.

"I'll leave them a note," Kish sighed, writing a note saying:_Will be at Cafe Mew Mew. Come when ready._

* * *

**Bree: I have no idea how to save her! She's not breathing!**

**Alec: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: *jumps up* You've been pranked! Hahaha!**

**Bree: *glares* You little she devil...**

**Alec: Lily, you scared me! Don't do that again.**

**Me: Ok, ok, jeez! Review my peeps! **


End file.
